


Buttercup

by ExplosiveRanga



Series: Femslash February [3]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Janet was a horse girl, Memories, Moving In Together, buttercup - Freeform, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29309982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExplosiveRanga/pseuds/ExplosiveRanga
Summary: Sam makes a startling discovery as she unpacks.
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Janet Fraiser
Series: Femslash February [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152797
Kudos: 8





	Buttercup

“What’s this?” Sam turned an age stained photo album over in her hands, brushing dust from the plastic and Janet peered over her shoulder curiously.  
“Just some photos from when I was little…”  
Blue eyes gazed up at the smaller woman, grinning.  
Box after empty box was piled around the pair, a mess of discarded newspaper and bubble wrap by their feet. Sam sat on the floor in denim blue dungarees, unpacking boxes of memories and dust, accumulated by the two women over time; unpacking in their new house together.  
Cassie was up in her new room, putting away her books while her mothers organised the study.  
Sam opened the album, flicking through the pages slowly. It was filled with pictures of half a dozen children at a time that she recognised as Janet and her five older brothers; sometimes, they were huddled around a campfire or holding fishing rods and drink coolers. She stopped a few pages in, on a picture of a small Janet grinning atop a giant horse.  
Sam barked out a short laugh.  
“I didn’t know you were a horse girl!”  
“I grew up in Montana! Of course I was!”  
“I’m dating a horse girl!”  
“It wasn’t just any horse! Her name was buttercup and she was my first love.”  
Sam pouted and the smaller woman laughed, kissing her lover's cheek. “I’m competing with a horse named buttercup.”


End file.
